OFIBTY Scream Movie
Now, I love me some "Scream". It was always my favorite horror movie, and I used to love writing Scream stories. So, I decided to write a movie of it. It will not be in script form. Cast: *Delilah Byrd *Brandon Day *Nasia Williams *John Ryder *Shan Hale *Jessy Star *Mark Washington *Tyler King *Nina King Movie: Thunder roared in the black, night sky. Outside sat a large white house with French doors. Inside Brandon Day put popcorn on top of his stove. RING! The white phone rang on the counter. Brandon walked towards it and answered. "Hello?" "Hello, who is this?" A handsome voice asked. "I don't know, you called me?" "I'm sorry, I must've got the wrong number." "It's okay, bye now." Brandon fiddled with the knife laying on the counter "Wait! Why are you hanging up? Do you have plans?" "I'm about to watch a scary movie." "Do you like scary movies?" The voice asked. "Yeah, I love them." "What's your favorite scary movie?" Brandon looked over at the window, "Prom Night." "I love that one, too. It looks like you're expecting someone." "What?" Brandon's smiled turned to a frown. "I asked if you were expecting someone." "No you didn't. Listen, I need to go." "Why, I was just starting to enjoy this." Brandon hung up the phone. He walked through the hall to his living room. Inside sat a large widescreen TV. The phone started ringing, again. Brandon impatiently walked to it. The popcorn began to light on fire. "Hello?" Brandon asked impatiently. "Hello." The man said. "What do you want? If you don't stop calling, I'm going to call the police. Good-bye." "If you hang up, I'll slice you in two, Brandon." "Go to hell." Brandon slammed the phone down and ran to the front door. He switched the lock, making the back door lock. He then ran to the front door. As Brandon was about to lock it, his phone rang. He decided to ignore it. He hurriedly locked the front door. A banging started behind the front door, "What do you want?" Brandon started to cry. The phone rang. Brandon finally picked it up, "What do you want from me?" He started to back up from the door, and towards the living room. "I want to play a little game. It's quite simple, but first I have a nice surprise. Check the back" Brandon walked towards his patio doors. He pulled the curtain, and saw his boyfriend hanging. He started to ball. "Now, if you don't play correctly, you'll end up like your friend." "What game?" Brandon tearfully asked. "Think of it like a trivia game. I'll ask you a couple questions; and if you answer correctly, you live." "Please, please don't do this." "Question one: Who was the killer in "A Nightmare Before Elm Street"?" "Please, don't make me. I-I don't know." "Yeah you do. You're about to watch it. Come on, who is it?" "Freddy, Freddy Krueger." "See, you got this. Now for the real question." "I answered your fucking question, now leave me alone!" "I don't know." "Come on, try." "Ten?" "Wrong answer." The phone then hung up. Brandon looked anxiously around the room. Brandon's boyfriend's body came hurling throw the patio window. Brandon started to scream. He ran through the corridor, and made it toward a side door. He slowly walked out. Brandon slowly shut the door, and got on his knees. He began to crawl towards the front of the house. The fire alarm began screeching through the house. Brandon tried to make miminum noise. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ghostface looking at him. Brandon began to run. Ghostface stayed right up with him, and then pulled him back. Ghostface pulled out a knife and stabbed Brandon in the chest. Brandon made a painful scream. He fell to the ground in agony. Ghostface leaned down, staring at him. Brandon felt tears going down his eye's. He couldn't breathe. The last thing he saw was a knife fly down at him. Brandon's parent's walked into the house, and found Brandon and his boyfriend hanging from the fan. Smoke had surrounded the house, and bloody hand prints were all over the walls. Mrs. Day began to scream. OFIBTY SCREAM ----